When repairing body dents without paint damage it is required to use various dent repair hooks according to the application. Many dent repair hooks with different shapes are known in the art that include exchange handles that are rotatable in 45° increments relative to the longitudinal axis of the dent repair hook in order to be able to rotate the exchange handle relative to the dent repair hook as required so that forces can be applied in an optimum manner. It is a disadvantage of the known handles that there is no safety against rotation so that the dent repair hook can slide out of the exchange handle and there is a risk that the dent repair hook can fall into an opening at the vehicle body and that the exchange handle has to be removed completely when switching the handle into another position and that the handle has to be reapplied.